


Between Each Other

by waterbears



Series: Beach Day! [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight spoilers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbears/pseuds/waterbears
Summary: You're playing both sides to two men of the RFA, but what happens when they find that out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isn’t it a stereotype that every anime has a beach day? This takes place after Zen’s good route, except things are a lot more casual and he’s not in love with you/you aren’t dating him (just flirting extensively with all the boyz which is basically how I played my first 4 days in the game lol)

A wave of euphoria hit your body. All of life's recent events washed over each other as you finished off a glass of champagne and gazed across the ballroom of distinguished guests. Finally, you had caught a break.

The sounds of the party swirled together as you took a deep breath and began to feel at ease: people chatted with each other, a live orchestra hummed in the background, and there was the occasional gentle clinking of wine glasses. After arranging for guests to arrive for the past eleven days, Echo Girl’s public lies to slander Zen, and almost getting kidnapped, things seemed strangely okay in this moment. Of course that didn't even include your personal feelings towards all the boys in the RFA, who were constantly vying for your affection, especially now that they had seen you in person.

Jaehee was in the corner scribbling away on her clipboard. She looked up and after you locked eyes with each other, she walked over and you two started talking. You offhand mentioned to Jaehee that everybody deserved a full weekend of relaxation after all this stress. She looked at you with exhausted eyes that screamed, _I know_ , only to glance over your shoulder. You turned to find that Jumin and 707 were right behind you, listening in on the conversation.

Seven grinned and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I couldn’t agree more, ______. I’m sooo burnt out from restoring the security in Rika’s apartment. And my boss just told me I’ve got a few days worth of vacation for once! My annual week off! We should totally do something!”

Suddenly Seven stretched his arm over your shoulders, squeezing you tight into his armpit. “Plus, we still haven’t really gotten to know _____ here outside of the chatroom! She did such a good job handling Rika’s responsibilities too; wouldn’t this be a great way to grow closer?”

Jaehee, who had been overworked to death all week, jumped at the mention of relaxation. “Where would we go?” she said, trying not to sound to eager in front of her boss.

An idea popped into your head. “Well, it is finally summer and I haven’t been to the beach yet…”

“Yeah, beach, beach, beach!” Seven chanted. He looked Jumin with a huge smile. “Whaddya think, how does that sound?”

Jumin looked around at all of you before closing his eyes to think. “I agree,” he said after a minute, “It is probably for the best after the stress we’ve all endured. A period of time to rest will be beneficial for our mental health, and it will be good for the RFA's bonds to strengthen over something that isn't bad news.”

Immediately he started dialing someone on his phone. Placing his palm over the receiver he turned to you and said, “Find Zen and Yoosung and ask what they are doing next weekend. And Jaehee, clear my schedule. If V isn’t going to be as present in our association any longer, we need to make sure all of us are working well together as a group.”

His eyes flickered back to you for a moment longer. “It will be good to get to know you, _____,” he said before walking away, chattering on his phone.

Jaehee sighed as her boss vanished out of sight, and mumbled something under her breath before beginning the arduous process of freeing up Jumin’s schedule. Seven laughed and ruffled your hair before detaching himself from you. “Guess we better find those two idiots, huh?” He said, eyes glinting from the reflection of the chandeliers above.

You followed him throughout the ballroom only to find Zen and Yoosung together surrounded by a crowd of young women, who were all angled in towards the musical actor and seemed slightly annoyed that Yoosung was even near him.

“Yo, Zen! Yoosung!” said Seven, beckoning them over with his hand.

“Excuse me ladies,” said Zen before grabbing the blonde boy’s arm and dragging him out of the circle of pouty girls. Quickly the four of you walked to the hallway outside the ballroom where only a few stragglers were hanging around.  

“So, I have a question. What are you guys up to next weekend?” You asked coyly, watching Zen look you up and down. You two had made out on his rooftop right before the Echo Girl scandal happened and Zen was clearly interested in doing more, but you remained unsure and open, wondering what some of the other boys in the chatroom tasted like.

“Uhhh you know me, probably just playing LOLOL again…” said Yoosung, “but why, what’s up?”

“Yes, pretty lady,” said Zen dramatically, taking your hand daintily by your fingers, “do you wish to grace us with your presence once again after tonight?”

He bowed as if you were a royal maiden. You blushed and held your other hand up to your face, embarrassed at the sensation of his touch and how hot your fingers felt. Both of the other boys seemed to notice how flustered he made you and awkwardly looked away. After a pause, Seven coughed and said, “We’re gonna go on the beach to relax after this hellish week. You know, as RFA members, so we can get together and bond and shit. You guys in?”

Yoosung immediately perked up. “Yeah, I would love to!”

Zen let go of your hand and Yoosung elbowed him playfully in the stomach. “What about you?” said the blonde.

“Well, my next part to play is only in Jumin’s cat commercial this week, and I don’t have any new gigs lined up yet. So if Jumin wants us to go, then…”

“Hooray!” exclaimed Yoosung. “We’re going to the beeeach~”

Seven was also smiling. “This is going to be so much fun, I can’t wait to go swimming!”

You laughed. “You, swimming? No offense or anything Luciel, but all you eat is junk food and your job makes you sit around all day, I almost can’t imagine you outside.”

“Hey! That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the ocean!” he replied, puffing up angrily in his dress shirt. “Although I will miss my beautiful computer setup from home…”

“Yeah, right?” said Yoosung, “I can’t imagine not leveling up for a whole weekend… but this will be good, I haven’t been to the beach in forever either.”

Zen laughed. “_____ has a point,” he said, “you two are quite the homebodies. I don’t see how this plan came together, but I’m happy now. Especially at the prospect of spending more time with _____.” He shook his hair back and flashed a grin. “Maybe I’ll dazzle you with my beach body.”

“Get a room,” muttered Seven while Yoosung burst into laughter, a little too hard. Zen reached out to smack both of them but missed, and the blonde and redhead tore down the hallway running to avoid being hit.

“Get back here!” yelled Zen, chasing after them and laughing.

You were giggling yourself, when you heard footsteps of someone approaching you from behind. “They’re quite the bunch of fools, aren’t they?”

You turned around to see Jumin, looking somewhat softer around the eyes than he had at the start of the night. His mouth was even upturned into a hint of a smile.

“They’ve all been so nice and supportive of me this week, it’d be rude to call them that,” you replied.

“It’s alright,” he said, leaning in closer to you. “Of course I care about them, but I mean it in jest. The RFA is like a family to me, which is why I am scheduling time for all of us on my family’s private beach. I look forward to growing closer with you during our time together next weekend; outside of the chatroom, of course.”

The way his black hair was so perfectly disheveled created a beautiful silhouette for his face, and the mischievous look in his eye suggested something more than his otherwise indifferent and polite words. You felt bad for flirting with Jumin openly in private texts when Zen was also trying to court you, but the way his cologne smelled amazing, and the firm gaze he held in your eye had you feeling weak. Of course, he was no Hyun; nobody could match up to that boy’s incredible body, but Jumin’s self reassurance and domineering attitude towards life was an undeniable turn on.

“I look forward to spending time with you too, Mr. Han,” you said, inching slightly closer. You could see the quality silk of his tie, and smell aftershave on his neck.

“Please, call me Jumin. I would also like to say… ahem,” Jumin coughed politely, “but that dress is tailored extremely well. Whoever made it clearly knew what they were doing. And the fabric does not appear to be cheap.”

“Why thank you,” you said, taking the compliment for what it was worth. At this point he had been looking straight into you, almost unblinking, with that same warm tone in his eyes.

“We should get back to the party and attend to our guests,” you said, breaking off and shying away before Zen appeared again in the corner of your eye, dragging Seven and Yoosung by their ears.

Jumin adjusted his tie and said, “Of course, you’re absolutely right,” and you both walked back into the ballroom.

***

As the night progressed and people began to leave, Zen found you and led you out behind the building to talk alone. The back door slammed shut and he leaned against the brick, took out a cigarette, and lit it before turning to face you. He seemed a little nervous, fidgeting with the lighter with his other hand.

“I just wanted to let you know how special I think you are, and how great of a time I had the other night. I sincerely mean that,” he said.

“I enjoyed our time together too,” you said. “You’re a great kisser.”

“Really?” Zen sprang up and his eyes melted. You could tell he had been a little jealous of the other attendees who had been staring at you all night, trying to catch the eye of the RFA’s newest member. “Nobody’s ever told me that before.”

“They were probably scared to kiss you, because you’re so attractive,” you said.

“You know what, you’re probably right… hey,” said Zen, beaming, “tell me I’m attractive again.”

“I swear to god,” you chuckled, “you’re so ridiculous…”

Both of your faces leaned in closer as Zen smashed his cigarette into the wall. He breached the gap between you and went in for a soft kiss, reeking of smoke. You reached around the back of his head, sliding your hands through his hair as he cupped your chin and opened his mouth to explore the rest of yours. The energy radiating through you was like fire, and it burnt a deep, throbbing desire within your lower abdomen.

Suddenly the back door swung open and someone came out. It was Jumin. “What are you two doing?” he said, looking annoyed.

Embarrassed to be caught, you jumped back while wiping your mouth of Zen’s spit. “I didn’t know this was going on,” said Jumin.

“You ass, neither of us needed to tell you anything,” said Zen who also looked pissed that you two were interrupted. “Why are you even back here, anyway?”

“After all the security problems this week, I had told Driver Kim to meet me behind the building,” he said. “And by the way, this is my business. We are all aware, especially after this week, what could happen to your status with a love interest.”

Jumin faced you head on. This time his eyes were back to their cold, unfeeling stare. “_____, I think it is very interesting as well, that you convey any interest in me as well as Zen. I was under the impression that those messages you sent were indicative of your feelings towards just me.”

The fact that he referenced a few flirty texts you had sent him sent Zen overboard. “What the hell are you talking about? She likes me, clearly. This isn’t our first time together like this,” he said, slamming his fist against the wall.

Jumin smirked. He seemed almost amused when he said, “Oh really, Hyun? Then why was she sending me sweet praises, and sending me personal pictures of herself?”

They began to bicker and you felt the sweat rising from nervousness. These two men that you were interested in the most were now fighting over you, which was admirable in its own way, but not after they had just agreed to better their relationship two days ago. “Guys, please stop fighting like this!” you exclaimed.

Zen ignored you. “Well at least I kissed her first. She’ll never be yours after experiencing me.”

Jumin laughed a deep, hearty laugh, a sound neither of you had heard before. He immediately glowered. “A kiss is what will keep her, Hyun? If so, then this should work just fine.”

He put his hand against the wall and loomed over you before lifting your head upwards and leaning in for a forceful kiss. Zen’s kisses were sloppy, playful, fun; this was completely different from Jumin, who was used to controlling everything, even in times like this. You could taste champagne and cognac as his tongue swirled with yours. Jumin kissed like he was in a rush, like he had something to prove.

You were shocked and could feel the heat rising in your cheeks. Zen could see this reaction in you and grabbed Jumin by the shoulder, ripping you two away. “That’s enough! God damn it, you’re such an asshole,” he said.

Jumin looked at both of you. “Well?” He said. “Which one of us is better? Me or Hyun?”

You were embarrassed this was even happening and faltered at a genuine reply. “I don’t know, I’m sorry… I never meant for it to be like this. Both of you are attractive to me in your own way, and I never meant to hurt anybody’s feelings…”

“My emotions are not hurt, but I will not lie, _____. I was interested in pursuing you,” said Jumin. Your heart skipped a beat hearing him say that aloud.

“_____, I thought what we had was just us… to think that you were also attracted to this jerk, I can’t believe what we had extended to him,” said Zen, trying not to look as distressed as he was.

“Hey. It was me who set up this press conference tonight, who kept offering you to model for me,” retorted Jumin.

Zen had fire in his eyes when he said, “And I never asked you to do any of that! You know what, you little—”

“GUYS, STOP THIS, NOW!” you screamed, getting both of their attention. You breathed for a second before deciding what to say.

“I need time to think… about all of this. I never thought it would cause this much harm to both of you. Please, just stop fighting for now… can’t we all get along in the moment? Besides, we’re planning to take this trip next weekend… we still need to get along for the sake of the RFA.”

Both of them looked away from you and muttered, “Fine.”

Driver Kim pulled up into the alleyway and Jumin walked over to the car. Before getting in, he said, “By the way, Hyun, you should really quit smoking. By the taste of _____’s mouth, I can’t imagine how terrible it must have been to kiss you.”

The door to the inconspicuous black car slammed shut as it sped off, and Zen began swearing, kicking a dumpster. You stood speechless for a moment, unsure of what to do. “Zen…”

“Not now. I need time to process this. I just can’t believe…” It sounded like there were tears welling his throat.

“I just can’t believe what we had wasn’t exclusive to me. Especially with him.”

A pang of sadness knocked your chest, squeezing your lungs tight. You tried not to cry as you said, “Zen, please, it’s not like I don’t like you… I like both of you! Please don’t take this personally...”

“I just… I gotta go. See you around, _____.” Zen hurried back inside, not looking you in the eye.

“Zen, wait!” you held the back door open and yelled down the hallway, but he had already disappeared.


End file.
